A Kiss in the Rain
by lishthefish
Summary: Another fluffy Edward and Bella one-shot from me. Note that I recently changed my penname from You And Me Up In A Tree. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**So, I was on Facebook a while back and I stumbled upon this little quote thing (one of those 'like' pages or whatever):**

"**Guy: What's your dream?  
>Girl: To get kissed in the rain. What's yours?<br>Guy: To kiss you in the rain."**

**And somehow, it sparked this idea in my head, and so this was the product. I just kind of decided to work with it, since I haven't updated either of my stories in, well, months, really. And I apologize for that, but I have issues and blah blah blah. Excuses aside, I'm a crappy author, and I'm sorry. I'm hoping to get around to it eventually, though, so don't delete me off your alerts just yet! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>A Kiss in the Rain<strong>

"_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<br>Come feel this magic I've been feelin' since I met you  
>Can't help it if there's no one else<br>Mm, I can't help myself_ "

_Hey Stephen_ by Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bella," Alice called to her best friend as she danced her way over to her.<p>

"Hey, Alice," Bella greeted back, embracing her friend. When they pulled apart, Bella smiled. "Are you still coming over after school?"

"Of course," answered Alice, almost sounding offended, as the two girls made their way into the high school to head to their first period class, English. "Why wouldn't I?"

Bella shrugged. "Shouldn't have asked," she mumbled to herself.

Alice smiled, having heard her. "Nope, you shouldn't have. There's no need."

Rolling her brown eyes, Bella sighed. "Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand dismissively as they took their seats in the back of the classroom.

When the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch, Bella was already almost dead. It's not that she hated school or anything—in fact she often found it actually enjoyable, especially English and Gym—but she'd only been through three classes and she already had a huge pile of homework that would no doubt take her hours to complete. She left her Trigonometry class in a huff, her arms petulantly crossed over her chest as she practically stomped the way to the cafeteria.

"Stupid Mr. Varner, stupid Trigonometry, stupid school," she muttered bitterly under her breath, throwing in a few choice curses against the teacher. When she got to her regular lunch table, her friends immediately knew she was pissed when she angrily pulled out her chair and sat down with a thud, arms still crossed and her expression mad.

"What's wrong?" Alice's boyfriend and one of Bella's very close friends, Jasper Whitlock, asked in his Southern drawl the second she was seated. He was always knew what people were feeling and how to make them feel better if they were down or how to calm them when they were angry—he had a way with emotions—but when Bella was like this, not even he could calm her.

"Mr. Varner, that's what's wrong," she answered heatedly.

"What'd he do this time?" Bella's absolute best friend, Edward Cullen, asked as he took his respective seat beside her. His voice was amused.

"What didn't he do?" Bella snapped. "The old man has it out for me, I swear. First, he nearly cut off my head because I was a minute and a half late for his class—a _minute and a half!_—and it was for a good reason, because Mrs. Cope needed me to help show the new student to her class. Then, he refused to call on me when I put up my hand to answer something, and then the _one_ question I didn't know the answer to, he called on me and I didn't even have my hand up! He's never done that to anyone else, but me! At the end of class, he gave me _fifteen_ pages of math to do, but everyone else got five!" she explained, her chest heaving with her breathing. "Oh! And don't forget, Jessica has been sick the past few days, so she missed all the notes, so she asked to borrow mine, and of course I said yes, but Mr. Varner yelled at me in front of everyone, giving me a thirty minute afterschool detention for 'disrupting the learning environment'," she used airquotes and mimicked his voice as best as she could, but she couldn't disguise the mocking tone. "He wasn't even giving a lecture or anything! It was work time and we were allowed to talk! God, he's just such a rude son of a..." she let her voice trail off as she took a deep breath. "Which reminds me...Alice," Bella turned to her friend with an apologetic smile, "you're going to have to wait for me after school for like half an hour."

Alice rolled her dark grey eyes. "Bella, have you no faith in me? Even Mr. Varner can't say no to this face," she pulled out her puppy dog pout, making Bella roll her own eyes.

Alice's pout was probably just about the best one around, but Bella had learned to shrug it off years ago. For that, she was thankful.

Alice glanced up at the analog clock on the wall and smirked to herself, hopping up from her chair. "I'll see you afterschool, Bells. I have to take care of something." And with that, she grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped away with him by her side.

Bella sighed. She already knew what Alice was going to do—she was going to go work her magic on Mr. Varner.

"Come on, Bella, let's go to your locker before Bio," Edward said, standing up and offering her a hand.

She didn't see his hand, so she stood up, dismissing it unknowningly, and Edward frowned before the two of them made their way down the hallway to Bella's locker. When they got there, Edward leaned his back against the neighbouring locker, his arms crossed over his chest and his right foot up, balancing him. Bella twisted and turned her lock until the combination opened it up.

She placed her English, Government, and Spanish books away neatly, and then when she pulled out her Trig book, she practically threw it in the locker, still angry about her teacher.

Edward smiled. "What's your dream?"

Bella's brow furrowed and she turned to look at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Just in general, what's a dream of yours?"

"Honestly?" she asked, biting her lip.

Edward nodded. "Honestly," he affirmed.

"It's kind of dumb and embarrassing, but..." she sighed. "I want to be kissed in the rain."

"Hmm."

"What's yours?" Bella countered.

Edward smiled his crooked grin, the one Bella secretly adored and the one that he secretly only ever used on Bella. "I'll tell you some other time."

Bella finished putting her things away, and then she and Edward strolled toward the Biology classroom as slowly as they could—the bell hadn't even rung yet.

After school, Bella found Alice waiting for her outside of the Gym.

"You got me out of detention, didn't you?"

Alice beamed in response. "Never underestimate the power of Alice Brandon."

"Sure, Mary," Bella said, flashing a quick grin as Alice scowled. She hated being called by her first name.

The two friends hopped into their separate cars—Alice in her bright yellow Porsche Turbo 911 and Bella in her beloved black '67 Chevy Impala—and drove over to the Swan residence.

"So, how's Emmett?" Alice asked casually as they seated themselves on the plush couch in the living room.

"He's good," Bella responded, smiling at the thought of her big brother. He was nineteen—two years older than her. "Great, actually. He's loving college life, I know that, and he's met a girl."

"A girl, huh?" Alice smirked. "What's her name? What's she like? Is she—"

"Whoa, slow down," Bella said, holding her hands up and Alice pouted, causing Bella to release a light chuckle. "Her name is Rosalie, but her friends call her Rose. Emmett described her as the 'most beautiful woman in existence'. She has long blond hair, blue—sorry, I mean _violet-blue_ eyes, and a...erm, I quote, 'hot bod'," she cringed awkwardly at the phrase. "She's in the same year as Emmett, majoring in Political Science and minoring in English because she wants to become a lawyer. She is, apparently, extremely smart on top of being gorgeous and funny, and she _loves_ cars. Em said she's a better mechanic than he is."

Alice's eyebrows were raised so high, it was comical. "Better mechanic than your brother?" she asked, surprised.

Bella nodded. "According to him, she's even better than Jake." She smiled at the mention of her friend.

"Wow," Alice breathed, feeling a little disbelief. Jacob Black was an amazing mechanic. "She must be good. She sounds...well, honestly, _perfect_ for Emmett."

"She does," Bella conceeded with a nod. "But I'll be the judge of that when I meet her. He's bringing her here for summer vacation," she grinned, excited to both see her brother and meet his girlfriend.

"I can't believe summer's only a month away," Alice said in shock.

"I know, but I can't wait to see Em. I've missed him so much. And the way he speaks of Rosalie...it's like he's already in love with her, which I think he might be. He says he thinks she's his soulmate, so..."

"Soulmate, jeez," Alice said. "I'm happy for him, though. He deserves it."

"Me too, and he does," Bella replied. "And I can't believe it's only a month away, either. Ugh, I do not want to study for exams."

"You haven't started studying yet?"

"Well, no, I have, but I don't _want_ to. It's boring and mostly useless for me—I just forget everything I study."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Alice said, laughing. "Hey, at lunch you said you were showing around a new student...who comes to a new school a month before summer vacation?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "She's a German exchange student—apparently if she didn't come now, she wouldn't be able to at all. She's supposed to be staying until graduation."

"That's cool, I guess. What's her name?"

"The all-knowing Alice Brandon doesn't know something?" Bella asked in mock shock.

Alice rolled her eyes and scowled at Bella.

"You can practically see the future, Ali, don't glare at me," Bella said defensively. "And I was kidding anyway. Her name's Jenniffer, but she prefers Jay. She was really nice."

"How was her style?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head sadly at her friend because she knew she was serious.

The girls spent a few more hours laughing and giggling, just hanging out, until Bella's father and Chief of Police, Charlie, came home. Of course he offered for little Alice to stay for dinner—he loved the girl almost as much as he loved his own daughter—but her mother was expecting her home, so she couldn't. Bella bid goodbye to her friend and then got started on making dinner for herself and her father.

After dinner, Bella headed upstairs to do her page upon page of homework. When she completed it, she called her brother just like she did every other day and talked to him for a couple of hours. At 10:30, the two siblings said their goodbyes and then hung up the phone. Bella skipped to the bathroom for a shower and was dried, dressed, and sleeping soundly by the time 11 o'clock rolled around.

The sound of something hitting her bedroom window woke Bella up. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw the red numbers that declared it to be 2:13AM. She heard the weird sounds on her window again and cautiously stepped onto the cold floor and crept over to it. She saw something small hit the window with a little thud and looked out, only to see Edward throwing pebbles at it.

"Pst, Bella! Bella!"

She opened the window and groggily rubbed her eyes. "Throwing rocks, Edward? Really? How cliché," she snickered.

Edward rolled his eyes, but Bella couldn't see it in the dark. "Just come outside, Bella."

"It's 2AM, Edward."

"I'm aware."

Bella sighed and closed her window, throwing on a warm sweater, and then tiptoeing down the stairs of her house, making sure not to wake Charlie. She pulled on a pair of her fathers gumboots and went outside into the pouring down rain. She didn't really mind that she was in her pajamas.

"Edward? Where are you?" Bella whispered into the dark.

"Over here," she heard his voice call quietly.

Bella turned around and saw that he was standing in the middle of the road, letting the rain pour down on him. She quickly walked over to him. "You're soaked, Edward. What are you doing here?"

"Making your dream come true," he said.

Bella was confused beyond belief, but then Edward suddenly leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Although she didn't know this, Edward was kissing her with all he had in him. He had been in love with Bella for years.

She kissed him back. She'd had also been in love with him for years—since they were fourteen.

He loved her and she loved him, but of course, neither of them knew their loved was requited.

Bella nearly melted while Edward was elated. He would have done a happy dance right then and there, had his lips not been busy. He didn't want to pull away from Bella unless it was absolutely necessary.

Eventually, though, when they were both running out of oxygen, he was forced to pull back.

Bella sucked in a few deep breaths before asking, "What was that for?"

"I already said I was making your dream come true."

Her lips fell into a frown. "What's your dream? Now I have to make sure that comes true."

"My dream has already come true."

"What was it?"

Edward took a deep breath. "To be the one kissing you," he stated confidently.

"What? What do you mean? Why?"

"Bella, I've loved you for years and that's never going to change. I love you so much," he told her, staring deep into her milk chocolate eyes.

"You love me?" she asked stupidly.

Edward smiled. "I do."

"Do you have any other dreams?"

Edward shrugged, trying not to show that he was hurt that she hadn't said those three meaningful words back to him. "The only thing I want is for you to love me, too, and I'm going to do everything I can to see that you fall for me."

"Don't do that, Edward," Bella said.

"You'll never fall for me, I get it, Bella, but—" Bella cut him off.

"No, Edward, I will never fall for you," she said, shaking her head.

Edward's body immediately deflated. His heart felt like it was going to explode into smithereens now that he knew for sure that his love would never feel the same. He felt tears beginning to fill his emerald green eyes, but quickly suppressed them. He had never cared about showing emotion in front of Bella before, since he knew that, no matter what, she would never judge him, and he'd always felt so free to be open and honest with her. He'd never needed to lie before. But now, he was hiding his emotions. He didn't want her to know how hurt he was.

"Oh," he whispered, his voice cracking a little. Then he gulped. "Is there any way we can just forget about this then? Please, Bella," he begged, "I...I can't lose you."

"Edward," she whispered back. "You'll never lose me, and I certainly hope we don't have to forget about this."

"How can we continue to be friends if you know how I feel?"

Bella smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "I was sort of hoping we could be _more_ than friends."

Edward's eyebrows pushed together. "But you don't love me, Bella."

"Of course I do, Edward. You just didn't let me explain before. I don't want you to try to make me fall for you, because I've been on the ground for years. I love you with all my heart, Edward."

His lips spread into a grin so wide, it wouldn't have been surprising if his face had split into two. "You do?"

"I do."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

"Say it again."

She grinned. "I love you."

"As I love you."

And with that, Bella pushed herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Edward's once more before they had to part. After all, it was a school night, and despite the fact that both of their wishes may have come true that night, neither of them were particularly interested in catching a cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really don't even know...I have nothing to say, really. Except thanks to whoever wrote that quote thingy on Facebook. Hey, now that I think about it, I've never "liked" one of those pages. Not that I haven't ever "liked" an actual 'like' page, just not one of those ones that go to a different website with like those quotes everywhere...if that makes any sense at all. (Apparently I _do_ have things to say...).**

**So yeah, anyway, just a cute little one-shot. It seems I'm much better at doing those than stories, since I'm a horrible author/updater. I apologize, but as I said the beginning, I'm really working on it. Hahaha, my writing is so depressing, but it's summer now and...I kind of want to live my life, but y'know, I'm working on it.**

**Also, sorry to all Emmett fans and Rosalie fans out there for not really having them in this little story (same with Jasper). Originally they weren't even going to be mentioned, but then I'm like 'I love them too much not to put them in, so what the hell!' and then I made Emmett B's bro and Rose his girlfrie—and holy crap I get distracted in author's notes. I'm sorry for my rambling, LOL!**

**Black '67 Chevy Impala is my love (Go _Supernatural_! I love Dean and Sam, does anyone else here?)**

**Fun Fact: I'm secretly totally both Team Emmett and Team Jasper (God, I love them, they're awesome). Romantically, for Bella, obviously I'm Team Edward (seriously, no one else with Bella actually works...it just...doesn't; sorry Team Jacobers [I'm really not sorry]).**

**Don't you just hate teachers who actually do things like Mr. Varner did to Bella? I know I do.**

**I'd really, truly, completely and utterly appreciate and love and adore it if you would, perhaps, leave a...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
